


[FANVID] Compass

by Snowflakesandangels



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakesandangels/pseuds/Snowflakesandangels
Summary: Steve had Bucky’s picture in his compass from the outset. It led him to find Bucky in Austria, Washington D.C., Romania, and Siberia. Seventy years later, it brought them both home.Music: Compass by Shawn McDonaldIncludes English Subtitles/Closed Captioning





	[FANVID] Compass




End file.
